Nano Zombies On A Train
by Schmoke
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have to revert a change in time in the year 1890, which has changed 3111. On their way they meet a little known inventor and have to face nano zombies. Set in between Tooth and Claw and School Reunion. LAST CHAPTER UP! REVIEWS WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

"**Nano-Zombies On A Train"**

**Introduction**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is part of my Doctor Who series. The series is set between _"Tooth and Claw" _and_ "School Reunion" _so stars the Tenth Doctor and Rose. I don't own any of the characters that are in the Doctor Who series.

This is the third story in my series, but you don't have to read the other two stories. Here are some minor plot points that may come up in the story:

**Episode 1 - Assassination Zero**

The Doctor and Rose had to stop a time assassin from assassinating assassins. They met up with the Ninth Doctor and stopped the time assassin from killing Abraham Lincoln's assassin in 1865.

**Episode 2 - Barcelona**

The Doctor and Rose had to go to the planet Barcelona where King Diap XXIV was being hid secrets by one of his volunteers Cxlim. At the end a mysterious weapon blew up the whole of Barcelona. The king was put into one of the rooms of the TARDIS in a long sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

**France 1890**

Pierre enjoyed his job. It wasn't exactly that well paid and nothing much exciting happened but he loved watching the wonderful French countryside as he took jolly Frenchmen to and fro from the cities to the countryside. A train didn't need too much attention, as long as he made sure it didn't de-rail and that there was plenty of coal to make it go, he could watch the French countryside roll by.

This particular ride was on a brisk autumn afternoon in September on a train ride from Dijon to Paris. As the train went by leaves were falling from the trees replacing the green with orange and brown. He was suddenly distracted by a waiter who came into the front carriage.

"Tea?" the waiter asked in French

"Oui merci" Pierre replied smiling "un lait et deux sucres"

The waiter poured the tea, milk and sugar carefully into the cup. The waiter then walked out. Pierre took a sip of his tea. He could feel the texture of tiny bits of metal.

"I'll have to complain about that" Pierre muttered to himself in complaint "not up to standards today"

His concentration started to wear a bit. Then suddenly he began to lose all control of reality. He started to shudder, sweat, lost all his vision and all his senses. He could feel his brain being tampered with. He began to let out a scream but his vocal chords wouldn't work. In one minute flat he had lost complete control of his entire body and mind.


	2. Chapter 2 The Powell Sector

**Chapter 2 - The Powell Sector**

**London 1888**

"You say your name was Louis Le Prince, do you sir?" the man with the large moustache asked inquisitively in friendly cheer as he lit his pipe

"Oui" the man replied in a thick French accent "did you enjoy it?"

The other three men sitting around the man with the moustache all mumbled to each other. They were in a small dimly lit room somewhere in London. Louis was a French gentleman who wore a long brown coat and a white undershirt. He was fairly average height and his eyes contained something of the adventurous and excitement about them. He had a thin moustache and large mutton chops.

"This is amazing Mr. Prince" the man said "you have actually created moving images. I swear that in many years time your name will be the one on everyone's lips. One of history's men who lead us all a brighter future. We should definitely go ahead and patent this, in my opinion"

"Is it really that amazing? Well I suppose it is. I think saying I'm going to be famous is a bit strong but if you say so. I could make another one." Louis replied

"That would be delightful" the man with the pipe said taking a puff "will it be filmed in your garden again" the man's eyebrows shot up with excitement

"Variation is the spice of life" Louis replied "no, I think I'll film it somewhere different. I've had the idea of that wonderful bridge in Leeds"

"We'll leave it all up to you, Mr. Prince" the man said "you seem to know what you're doing."

He gave a smile and stepped out of the office, his large briefcase in his hand.

**Meanwhile, 1223 years later…**

Rose had been standing outside the room in the TARDIS for at least half an hour in wonder on what on earth The Doctor was doing.

"Doctor, will you tell me what's going on! You've been in there since we landed" Rose shouted as she knocked

The door swung open and the Doctor stepped out with a thick looking gold-leafed book.

"I found it!" The Doctor said grinning

"You found what?" Rose replied slightly annoyed

"The right book on Earth history" The Doctor said now skimming through the mysterious book as they walked back to the console room of the TARDIS

"So that's your library in there, I might have a look in there later" Rose added

"I wouldn't if I was you, I haven't filed a book correctly in there in one hundred years, I found this book in between _'__It Came from Beneath the Sink!' _and _'Martian Weapon Practice XIII'" _The Doctor said now reading as well as speaking

"How can you concentrate?" Rose asked "you must have good c…, good co…, good… what's the word"

"Co-ordination's the word. Now let's see… Dalek invasions, Date mutation in 7356, Robert Drier" The Doctor skimmed through the history book "ah, here we go Captain D. R. X. assassination in 3111. That is what I'm looking for."

"Captain D. R. X.?" Rose questioned

"Captain Diablo Roderick Xerxes._ Assassinated in London in 3111 by the rebel Black Heart Group. Captain in the British Army. Invented a device which could send messages through time. Was presenting the device when assassinated. Sent a message to himself as a child which inspired him to create the device…_"

The Doctor looked up from the book with a look of excitement "a time cycle!"

He continued _"…the first assassination captured on live television._"

"Now I knew that one, the stupid assassin got himself in the way of the television cameras. He was captured within minutes." The Doctor laughed at the black comedy

"Okay, he may be an interesting person, but why are you mentioning him now?" Rose replied "we've just seen a whole planet been destroyed, we have the king asleep in one of the TARDIS rooms. We're in the middle of a crisis and you start rattling off history"

"Okay, but who was the weapon created by?" The Doctor asked her pointing his finger at her

"This guy you're talking about?" Rose guessed

"Come on, talk sense, the weapon was created by a time traveller" The Doctor explained

"And?" Rose said now puzzled

"Well the assassination of Captain D. R. X. is time traveller central. Every time traveller that has travelled has been there at one point. I'm sure I've been at each of the five corners of Neo-Wembley. I hope I don't bump into myself. Something tells me the creator of that weapon will be there somewhere." The Doctor explained

"And if he's not?" Rose asked

"Then we'll have seen a bit of history and we'll continue searching time and space" The Doctor explained "anyway, let's stop dawdling"

The Doctor put down the book on the console and opened the door of the TARDIS to reveal a large busy street with several tall skyscrapers on each side. Several fashionable people were walking on each side. On the road cars were riding back and forwards and above them were several thin flying cars.

"Not really changed much in a thousand years, has it Rose?" The Doctor said

"Apart from the flying cars, no" Rose replied

The Doctor gave a sniff.

"The pollution has" The Doctor replied "if I remember rightly this was around the time the Earth started running out of oil. Soon after they found a close planet just past the sun and start sucking that dry for the next two thousand years."

"Nice" Rose replied sarcastically

"Now let me get my bearings" The Doctor said "where on Earth in London are we?"

"You tell me, you're the Doctor" Rose replied

"You tell me, you're from London" The Doctor echoed her wryly

"Well it looks like no place in London that I know" Rose replied

The Doctor began to walk into the bustle. Rose followed behind him.

"Do you know where you are?" Rose questioned

"No, but as the old saying goes, when in doubt, ask!" The Doctor stopped a random suited businessman

"Hello sir, nice day isn't it" The Doctor said cheerfully

"Y…" the businessman began before getting cut off by The Doctor

"It sure is, yes, full of sun, now if it wouldn't be any trouble, me any my friend are looking for the Neo-Wembley" The Doctor stopped for a breath "I've been there before, but I have no idea where I am now. This looks a nice place, mind you"

"You are in the Powell Sector of the city. You are miles away from Neo-Wembley. That's on the other side of town. You'll have to take the Air Tube."

The Doctor gave out a knowing chuckle.

"Powell? The Powell Estate?" Rose questioned him

"Well the location of the historic Powell Estate" the businessman "they pulled that down a hundred years ago. Doesn't surprise me, looked a right dump. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get to work."

The businessman rushed off.

"What a cheek, calling the Powell Estate a dump" Rose muttered as they walked to an Air Tube station that the Doctor had spotted a block away

"Don't worry, I've seen worse" The Doctor said rushing through the crowds

"What?" Rose asked

"What do you mean?" The Doctor questioned

"Where was worse than the Powell Estate?

"Eh…" The Doctor halted for a moment to think "well…" he suddenly pointed out his finger "Metebelis III" The Doctor rushed off again, with Rose just barely catching up

"Why?" Rose asked as they were directly outside

"Too many spiders." The Doctor replied

The Air Tube station was a large tower. Directly above them in the air was a large massive plastic clear tube that ran beside the tower and spread for miles across London. The Doctor and Rose walked up to the reception. There was a young dark-haired woman behind a large metallic barred cage.

"Hello. Two tickets for the Air Tube to Neo-Wembley." The Doctor said to the women behind the bars

"Okay" she replied typing into a tiny keyboard "that'll be £500 for both of you"

"I think we _might_ be getting ripped off" Rose said giving a slight smile to the woman

"Inflation Rose, inflation" The Doctor said taking some money out of his pocket and passing them under a metallic barrier

The woman passed them two plastic tickets underneath the barrier. They went to a nearby lift and pressed a button. Within ten seconds they were on the top floor, on a busy platform station where hundreds of businessmen were standing, some reading e-newspapers, others reading e-books, some looking bored at their watches.

"I remember being at a station like this the last time" The Doctor said as they waited for the train "two teenagers were caught smoking by a CCTV camera and were immediately arrested by the police. I've never seen them respond so fast." The Doctor chuckled to himself

"There's a lot of CCTV cameras now, is there?" Rose asked

"Yeah, probably about six in a station this size" The Doctor replied

"If so, where are they?" Rose asked, her eyebrows arched

"Well there's one…" The Doctor began but he couldn't finish. The Doctor looked around at where he'd expect CCTV cameras. There were absolutely none to be seen anywhere.

"That's strange" The Doctor said to himself now bewildered and in deep thought "why would there be none here?"

There was a silence for about ten seconds as The Doctor pondered.

"Maybe they trust this area?" Rose asked

"I'm not sure." The Doctor said. He suddenly jumped out of thought and gave a laugh. "I'm just being silly, Rose. Of course that's it. I was in quite a dodgy area the last time. This place is full of businessmen, what are they going to do? Have a briefcase brawl?"

"I'd like to see that" Rose replied laughing

The Air Tube train came to a halt immediately outside the station. Around fifty businessmen stepped onto it and it rode off into the heart of London.


	3. Chapter 3 Third Time Unlucky

**Chapter 3 - Third Time Unlucky**

"It's going to be radical!" the American ginger pony tailed man said as he took a gulp of brown liquid out of his dark green flask. "I've followed Captain D. R. X. all my life, since I was a kid. I flew from New New York specifically to see this. I have every book he's ever wrote."

"He's seems to be your idol." Rose said smiling at him "As I said, I don't really know much about him. I'm only keeping my friend company. He knows a lot about him as well."

"What's your name?" the man asked

"Rose" Rose replied

"Mine's is Kevin" he replied "nice to meet you Rose"

Outside Rose could see them gliding over the Thames in the plastic tubing. She could see the Houses of Parliament, Big Ben which now had a digital face and the Millennium Wheel.

"Hey, the Millennium Wheel looks slightly different." Rose said

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked confused "it looks the same to me. I'll tell you a bit of history about that. They built it in 2999. Seemingly it's in the location and is a replica of a much older structure. Cool stuff, isn't it?"

"Yeah" Rose said finally catching on

"Where'd your friend go?" Kevin asked

"God knows about him. He's not himself today" Rose muttered

The Doctor came back along the corridor of the train and took a seat beside Rose.

"I'm a tiny bit confused here. I've checked everywhere on this train and there's not one single security camera. I'm beginning to think I've imagined the amount of security cameras in this city. There certainly was a lot the last time I was here." The Doctor said bewildered

"Stop being so paranoid Doctor" Rose said "look, I'll settle this" she suddenly turned to Kevin.

"Kevin, have you ever seen a camera?" Rose asked him

"What? A camera? Oh yeah, I've seen a camera. I use them all the time." Kevin replied

"See" Rose said to the Doctor

"Okay, we must be on a no-security train then." The Doctor replied shrugging his shoulders "I'll let it rest."

The Air Tube train suddenly stopped outside a station where a large sign said 'NEO-WEMBLEY' in big thick black letters. In the distance they could see a large metallic pentagon-shaped stadium.

"Dude, we're here!" Kevin said jumping up from his seat and into the station

"He's in a hurry" The Doctor said as they walked towards the door of the train

"This D. R. X. guy is his idol. He was telling me all about how he has every book he's wrote." Rose said to The Doctor a little upset "I feel sorry for him, because his idol will be dead in a few hours"

"He'll be devastated. Well at least he'll know who the killer is right away. I'm not sure if that will be any consolation" The Doctor spoke out loud

"I doubt it" Rose replied

They walked down the escalators of the station and onto the street. Neo-Wembley was only a few blocks away. They could see the large tall pentagon from streets away. The streets surrounding it were crowded with fans holding signs and banners.

"That stadium is humungous!" Rose uttered in amazement as they were a street away

"Yep, it can hold up to a million people. It was built in 3052. It was meant to be ready by 3034. But of course the builders delayed it"

"Some things never change." Rose chuckled rolling her eyes "Do they still play football there?"

"Football? Oh no, that died out in the late 30th Century. I went to the last World Cup Final match held in 2996. The stadium was deserted, only about a thousand people turned up. The world lost interest in it somewhere along history." The Doctor explained to Rose who was a little shocked

They followed some other people into Neo-Wembley through a sliding metallic door into the stadium. Several other people were behind them. They were stopped at some revolving barriers.

"Can I see your ticket" a dark haired man in a clean white shirt said through another set of bars. The authority figures of 3111 liked speaking through bars it seemed.

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper.

"It's a plus one guest ticket" The Doctor explained "this is my plus one" he pointed to Rose

"That's fine. Hope both of you enjoy it." the man said smiling at them

They walked through the crowd of people. They were in a long metallic hall with a high ceiling. Hundreds of people were standing about excitedly chatting holding banners.

"Shall we find our seats?" Rose asked impatiently

"Hold your horses" The Doctor said holding his hand out "we'll have to buy some binoculars first or we'll not see anything properly."

The Doctor spent a minute looking around with Rose tagging along until he raised his eyebrows. The Doctor suddenly pointed at a small white table beside one of the metallic walls.

"There it is!" The Doctor said rushing towards the stall. Rose followed him.

"I'd like two pairs of binoculars" The Doctor explained to a rather scruffy looking man with white hair and glasses.

"What type would you like?" the man asked

"The zooming in and out type" The Doctor replied grinning with delight at the thought of technology

"Okay, £200 then" the scruffy man replied

The Doctor passed him the money and the scruffy man passed them over two pairs of binoculars. As they walked towards the door leading to the outside seats, Rose had to take a double take as she recognised a familiar face in the crowd a few metres away. She recognised the black coat, the scarred face, the greasy black hair and the look of anger on his face.

"Doctor, look!" Rose shouted to the Doctor pointing at him. She began to run towards him. The Doctor swiftly held her back by the shoulders. They both recognised that it was the time assassin they had met when they had met Abraham Lincoln.

"No Rose. If we follow him, I'll bump into my former self. Forget about him!" The Doctor said trying to get as far away from him as possible "He's covered"

"How do you know it wasn't him that put that weapon on Barcelona?" Rose asked the Doctor slightly angered "You just took his word that he'd given up, didn't you!"

"Rose, he's a human from the time agency. I'm not even certain they even knew about Barcelona. How would he know?"

Rose gave up her argument with The Doctor and followed The Doctor from the inside of the stadium to the outside, Rose was amazed by the massive noise of millions of fans cheering and yelling in delight. The stadium had ten tiers. They were middle and were quite a bit away from the stage. It took them ten minutes to find their seats.

"How long does his presentation last!?" Rose asked The Doctor shouting over the noise

"About ten minutes into it, the assassin strikes." The Doctor whispered into her ear over the noise

The Doctor took a look around the crowd with his binoculars.

"Look at that, Rose. Look where my binoculars are pointing to" The Doctor muttered as he looked. Rose adjusted them and took a look.

"Do you see that man with the straw hat and the umbrella?" The Doctor asked Rose in concentration "he's quite near the stage"

"Wait, I'm just adjusting it. Yes, I'm just zooming… and, yeah I've got it. He's got a question mark on his umbrella" she zoomed in even further "oh, and on his lapel too"

"Well completely avoid him. That's me when I was younger, a former regeneration" The Doctor explained

"Are there any other you's here?" Rose asked with a slight chuckle now looking at the stage where the captain was going to appear

"I told you, I've been at each of the five corners. Now, I'm going to try and find that assassin. If I remember correctly he was inside an empty commentary box. The camera was right beside the door, so he was caught with the rifle as soon as he came out" The Doctor whispered

The Doctor looked at all the commentary boxes one by one.

"I can see him right now" The Doctor said zooming his binoculars in "Oh my! I can't believe it. Take a look Rose!"

Rose found the box and was shocked. The assassin was ginger, had a pony tail and was drinking out of a green flask. In his other hand was a sniper rifle.

"Kevin!" Rose yelled out loud in shock "but I thought he was a fan!"

"A disgruntled delusional fan, he appears to be" The Doctor muttered "show how much you appreciate your idol by ending his life. No wonder he wanted to get here fast."

After the surprise, they look a few more looks around.

"Where are the cameras?" The Doctor asked again zoomed in to a tier of the stadium

"Not that again." Rose said in annoyance "I thought we settled that!"

"There was a whole part of the stadium where the cameras were. There's none there! There are absolutely no cameras! There were huge screens here the last time as well." The Doctor said now worried "That's the third time I've noticed the lack of cameras! Something's happened Rose, I can feel it! I must…"

The Doctor was halted mid-sentence by the loud music from the speakers. The music was music to get excited to in this cold metallic shell of a stadium. Suddenly there was a deafening cheer from the crowds as a man with straight black hair and large teeth came onto the stage dressed in a black suit with a cape. He suddenly gave a massive wave. He was wearing black leather gloves. He pressed a switch on his tie and began to speak into his microphone.

"Hello everyone! Good afternoon to you all!" the man said in an enthusiastic tone "Thanks for coming to the Neo-Wembley, to see your very own Captain Captain Diablo Roderick Xerxes. I am so glad you have came in your millions just to hear me speak. You've came from all four corners of the world, to fit into all five corners of the Neo-Wembley" the crowds suddenly let out a deafening guffaw

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, I am going to present you a device. You have probably read all about it in the papers and want to see it in motion. Don't worry, you shall! This device can send messages through time. Anywhere in time, past or future." the crowds suddenly ruptured into an applause

"Bring it out!" the captain suddenly yelled with a huge grin on his face "I shall now show you!"

Someone suddenly wheeled out a large black device onto the stage.

"Okay, if you zoom your binoculars onto the front of the device. You will see me open the small flap" the captain said

The captain opened the small flap and the crowds could see two thick buttons and one thin red button.

"The first button you can see is a time button. The second is a space button. The third button is the transmission button" the captain said to the crowds now in awe. "Now don't worry, I've tested it. It won't explode or anything" he gave out a laugh "when I was testing it, I accidentally messed up a message I sent into the past. The space button hadn't properly been configured at that time. I sent the name of my grandfather's home city "Barcelona" into the past. Don't worry, it probably only went out into the vast reaches of space. Or maybe an alien heard it?" the crowd suddenly cheered again in excitement

"Now, you want evidence I can send this through time! Don't you! Of course you do! Well ladies and gentlemen, you shall see it in action!"

He brought out a pull-out microphone and fiddled with the buttons. He suddenly pressed the transmission button and said into it "Design a device which can send messages through time". He pressed the button again.

"That is the message I heard when I was a child!" the captain said "that message encouraged me to design the device" the crowd suddenly gave a cheer of awe

"But you want more evidence than that" the captain said, the crowds yelling in agreement "Okay, in my pocket is a blank piece of papyrus. A few years ago, this was found in an Egyptian pyramid. Now, watch this miracle."

He fiddled about with the buttons again, pressed the transmission button again and said "Hello, pharaohs".

"Isn't this amazing?" Rose asked the now in panic Doctor

"Yes Rose, but something's changed. I can feel it!" The Doctor replied with fear in his voice

The captain pressed the transmission button again.

"Okay, now look at this!" the captain brought out the blank piece of papyrus, but now it was full of hieroglyphics. The crowd gave out a loud deafening applause. But suddenly there was a loud bang. Within seconds the captain was on the floor of the stage, his head covered in blood. He had been shot. There were screams all over the stadium and mass panic.

The Doctor suddenly jumped out of his seat and ran for the far away exit, an expression of anger on his face as he ran into the inside of the stadium.

"Where are you going?" Rose shouted trying to follow him, running towards the exit leaving their binoculars lying as chaos surrounded her.

But it was too late, she had lost him.


	4. Chapter 4 Cabin 13

**Chapter 4 - Cabin 13**

Rose was now alone outside Neo-Wembley as the first few people spilled out of the stadium in tears at an event that had went wrong.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted as more and more people gathered into the street. Some of the people were wailing with grief. "Doctor! Where are you Doctor!?"

She staggered around disorientated with the noise in her head. She couldn't concentrate whatsoever; she had to get out of this place. It was like trying to concentrate in an apocalypse. Some flying police cars and ambulances came whizzing above her and landed inside the stadium. She had to get back to the Powell Sector, back to the TARDIS, back to where hopefully the Doctor had landed.

Suddenly where the Doctor was, suddenly was clear. She could hear the familiar whooping wheezing sound of the TARDIS materialising. It was near. Rose suddenly took a decision and ran towards wherever the sound was, which seemed around the corner, her blonde hair following her in the wind.

She ran, getting increasingly out of breath around the corner and saw the familiar old blue police box. She gave a smile of delight and ran towards it. The Doctor suddenly opened it and said to Rose, with his face full of anger "Get in!"

Rose ran inside the TARDIS at full speed and shut the door behind her with a slam.

"What happened, where did you go!?" Rose asked slightly annoyed "you left me with hundreds of grief-laden people"

"I've been away longer than you think, about an hour; I needed time to think, Rose." The Doctor replied de-materialising the TARDIS into the vortex

"What was there to think about? You knew an assassination would happen!" Rose said still angered

"Somebody has been messing with time, Rose. As you may notice, there are absolutely no cameras in this society!" The Doctor explained "Something has changed history so cameras don't exist, and the assassin got away with it. How many other changes have been made?"

"But Kevin… he said… that there were cameras" Rose said bewildered

"He was talking about cameras for photos. You were at cross purposes with him." The Doctor explained "Film does not exist in this society!"

"How do you know for sure?" Rose asked

"I did a little experiment. I went to the chapter in the history of film in my book. It was all there in full detail. But guess what happened?" The Doctor asked

"What then?" Rose asked rolling her eyes

"I took the book out of the TARDIS and the whole entry on the history of film disappeared. That's because the TARDIS occupies its own dimension. But as soon as you take it out of here, it changes. That means somebody has tampered with time. And I bet you, it was the same person who turned Barcelona to dust. That's just a little instinctive niggle I have"

"So what are we going to do? Go back and stop this time tamperer? Will we go back and see Thomas Edison or something?" Rose guessed out loud

"Oh you're very close Rose, extremely close, not Thomas Edison, but someone else, someone not as well known" The Doctor replied with a nod of his head

"I thought Thomas Edison invented film?" Rose asked

"He _improved _it, drastically in fact. But this person actually invented it. Without him, Thomas Edison doesn't even take it any further. We have to travel right back to the source, Rose." The Doctor explained further

"And who is this source?" Rose asked now getting where the Doctor was going with this

"According to my book on history, a Frenchman called Louis Le Prince. Ready to travel back to see the first ever film be made? or perhaps not. Who knows how exactly how it's been uninvented." The Doctor explained

He stepped up to the console. Tinkered and fiddled with a few buttons and the TARDIS made its familiar wheezing sound as it re-materialised… somewhere.

"What year does this all happen?" Rose asked in curiosity

"We're in Leeds, one thousand, two hundred and twenty-three years from where we just were. The year 1888." The Doctor explained

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and the first thing that was evident was the noise of some sort of engine. The TARDIS was in some type of cabin.

"Where have we landed?" Rose asked in confusion as she followed the Doctor "this doesn't look like Leeds to me"

"This isn't Leeds. We're on a train somewhere." The Doctor said "I wonder why we are here?"

"I think your TARDIS is broken." Rose said with a giggle

"No, I don't think so. The TARDIS knows more than me. It's brought me here for some reason. My best guess is Louis Le Prince is on this train." The Doctor replied

The Doctor opened the door to the cabin. They were on a coal train. The Doctor could tell by the sound of the engine. He walked into an empty cabin opposite and took a look outside. He opened the window and breathed in the countryside area.

"I love the countryside. Looks very French to me. It's autumn too. Autumn 1888 maybe?" The Doctor guessed "Okay Rose, the TARDIS is inside cabin 23. We'll ask inside all the cabins for a Mr. Le Prince. You do the even numbers. I'll do the odd."

The Doctor walked down the row of cabins, numerically. He asked inside each one and one by one got a 'no'. Rose who was opposite him all the time also turned up nothing. The Doctor suddenly walked inside cabin number 13.

"Excuse me; is there a Mr. Le Prince here?" The Doctor asked politely

A man with a thin moustache, sideburns and a white top hat suddenly answered "Who wants to know?" He had a hot cup of tea settled in his hands.

The Doctor couldn't help notice the look of excitement in his eyes.

"I'm The Doctor, are you Louis Le Prince?" The Doctor asked him with a hint of swiftness in his voice

"Yes, I am" the man said "but who knows of me on this train apart from the train conductor?"

"I'm John Smith from the patent office in London" The Doctor lied "we have evidence of someone on this train wanting to steal your films. I wish to keep watch of the films."

"Nonsense" Louis Le Prince replied getting slightly irritated "nobody wants to steal my films. They're locked away safely in the luggage compartment. Now let me drink my tea in peace."

"I'm telling the truth. I have credentials" The Doctor said bringing out his psychic paper

"You're showing me a blank piece of paper. Now leave me alone before I call the train conductor." he replied

Damn, he saw through it.

"Sorry, eh… I forgot my credentials. I'll get Rose" The Doctor said to him

"You do that!" he shouted in irritation

Rose was still counting down the numbers. She was getting fed up by cabin number 3. "Thank god I'm near the end" she muttered to herself

As she neared cabin 1 she could see the man inside tapping the glass, no rhythm, just at random intervals.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked the man through the glass

The man's eyes were completely emotionless. The driver's room was right beside the cabin and there was also a strange banging noise from inside. Rose opened the door of the cabin.

"Are you Louis Le Prince?" Rose asked the man

The man didn't answer and started coming towards her, his arms outstretched.

"What's going on?" Rose asked stepping back as he came further and further towards her

His hand suddenly grabbed for Rose's face. She staggered backwards.

The Doctor rushed down the corridor. Rose must be right at the start of the train. Suddenly a man sauntered out from a cabin with a cup of tea and before The Doctor could even stop he had crashed right into him. The cup smashing to the floor and the boiling hot tea spilt down his suit.

"Sorry!" The Doctor quickly apologised carrying on down the corridor, shuffling past him

"What are you playing at!?" the man yelled at him in anger

"It was an accident. I need to find my friend." The Doctor said halting a few feet away

"At least help wipe me down, you ignoramus!" the man said in anger bringing out a handkerchief "don't you know who I am?"

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked rolling his eyes

"I am the conductor of this train! I decide what goes on here! So help me now!" the train conductor yelled

Suddenly The Doctor heard Rose let out an ear-piercing scream. The Doctor ran down the corridor at the speed of light. He ran past several cabins until he met Rose who was running the other way down the corridor.

"Doctor, he attacked me!" Rose said pointing to the man who was staggering down the corridor after her

"Who is he!?" The Doctor asked

"I'm not even sure if it's human!" Rose yelled back

"What do you want?" The Doctor asked the man in a nineteenth century brown suit and tie who was shuffling down the corridor completely ignoring him.

The Doctor stepped backwards and suddenly ran back the way he came, Rose following him. A few seconds later the train conductor was swiftly walking towards them. He stopped them in between cabin's 7 and 8.

"Okay, you two are causing trouble. At the next station, I'm throwing you both off."

"Listen, we haven't got time!" The Doctor shouted at him grabbing his shoulders "there is something coming!"

"What nonsense, what is coming?" the train conductor asked grabbing the Doctor's hands off his shoulders

"That!" The Doctor pointed at the shuffling man that was now only feet away.

"Why, that's the gentleman in cabin 1." he turned to the man who was getting closer and closer, his hands grabbing for thin air "Is anything the matter?" he completely ignored him and made a grab for him

"What are you…? HELP!" he yelled now terrified

The Doctor grabbed him with force from the man, prising his fingers apart and ran down the corridor at full speed. When they neared cabin number 13, The Doctor turned into the cabin. When Rose and the train conductor were in, he slammed the door and bolted it shut.

"What is the meaning of this?" Louis Le Prince asked standing up in anger

"Can I have a drink of your tea?" The Doctor asked him, now out of breath

The Doctor picked up the cup and began to drink it. He suddenly spat it all out in disgust.

"What is in this tea?" The Doctor asked repulsed "has someone put metal shavings inside it?"

"I don't know, I haven't had a chance to drink it." Louis Le Prince answered "What is the problem anyway? You all look like you've just ran a marathon"

"Listen, Mr. Le Prince. There is something on this train. I don't know what it is, but it has no emotions. It was the gentleman in cabin 1, but it just attacked me, so I think something's happened to him." he suddenly looked to The Doctor "what are you doing?"

The Doctor was scanning his sonic screwdriver over the cup of tea on the varnished table at the side.

"There is something in this tea!" The Doctor "I'm just analysing it. It says it's… no that's impossible, that's far too advanced for 1888."

"Don't you mean 1890?" Louis Le Prince corrected him

The Doctor ignored him "according to my sonic… my device, it says the tea contains… nanotechnology. But that's impossible."

"What is that?" Louis asked confused

"Tiny little robots. They are used for monitoring human statistics mostly. They can be used for…" The Doctor suddenly realised he was speaking to a man from the nineteenth century and said "It's too far advanced, you wouldn't understand"

"Doctor, maybe what's in the tea turns them into… whatever that guy is?" Rose suggested

"Like zombies? Nano-zombies. How many people on this train have had a cup of tea?" The Doctor asked the train conductor now worried

"You're joking me, aren't you?" the train conductor said seriously wiping the sweat from his brow "I'd say everyone has had a cup of tea on this train. It's a custom on holiday journeys like this. We've just came from Dijon for Christ sake. "

"Then they're all gone. All of them." The Doctor muttered quietly and solemnly to them

"This has gone too far. I'm going to inform the driver! Pierre needs to know about this! We must stop this train at the next station" the train conductor said in an authoritarian tone "this has turned into a Jules Verne novel."

"Of course!" the Doctor gave a slight smile of relief "the driver must be still alive, because the train is still running! You're a genius! We'll evacuate all living and destroy all the nano-zombies."

They saw the nano-zombie shuffle past the window down the corridor. In the cabin opposite them a woman in a corset was slapping her carefully manicured fingers against the glass of the door.

"Yes, good old Pierre will save the day!" the train conductor muttered as The Doctor carefully unbolted the door, trying not to make a sound.


	5. Chapter 5 Who’s Driving?

**Chapter 5 - Who's Driving?**

"Rose, stay with Louis Le Prince, he's the only one who knows where the films are" The Doctor hurriedly added as he opened the door "and keep the door bolted until we come back"

"Everyone has turned into monsters, and you're still worrying about my films" Louis asked suspiciously taking off his top hat for the first time to reveal his short brown hair

"Who are you? You say you're John Smith from the patent office, but I don't believe you"

"I'm The Doctor" The Doctor replied simply before shutting the door

As they walked back down the corridor, from where Cabin 13 was to Cabin 1, they could see every person on the train was against the window, slapping their hands against the thick glass as if trying to attack them without using logic.

"This is terrible" the train conductor said "what if any of them get out?"

"I don't think any of them have the intelligence to get out" The Doctor said "they have no concept of turning the handle"

They were beside the large black wooden door of the train driver's compartment. They could hear loud banging coming from behind the door.

"I'm not sure if going in there's a good idea" The Doctor warned him as the train conductor neared the door.

He put his hand slowly to the handle of the door, breathing a deep breath before slowly turning it clockwise and pulling it open.

"Pierre!" the train conductor shouted

He was suddenly attacked. The nano-zombie's hand grabbed for the train conductor's face. He tried to push him away but it was too late. The nano-zombie suddenly bit hard with his teeth into the train conductor's neck, blood squirting everywhere, on the walls, on the doors, on The Doctor as he let out a shriek of terror. Within seconds, the train conductor fell to the floor with a thud.

The Doctor had no time to lose. He ran as fast as he could away from the nano-zombie. It was shuffling slowly in his direction. But there was something blocking the road ahead like a boulder, it was the nano-zombie from Cabin 1. The Doctor halted for a few seconds, feeling trapped. Swiftly, he conjured up an idea from his metaphorical hat. He rushed towards the nano-zombie. He head butted it with an almighty smash. The nano-zombie fell to the floor. Jumping over the emotionless monster, he looked behind him to notice that not only the train driver was slowly shuffling towards him, but the train conductor had turned into the monster as well.

_Well darn, exactly like zombies! One bite and you're changed into one of them._

He ran back to Cabin 13, giving a swift bang to the glass. Rose jumped inside and unbolted it.

"Doctor, where's the train conductor!?" Rose asked as the Doctor bolted the door tight shut "

"He got bitten; the train driver is one of them as well!" The Doctor said out of breath again; sweat pouring from his face "there are three of them out there now!"

"What did I tell you, Rose?" Louis said with a nod

"What do you mean, told her what?" The Doctor asked taking a seat

"I thought something was up with the driver of this train. We passed a station a minute ago without stopping" Louis explained

"It must be on autopilot, why didn't I think of that!?" The Doctor said infuriated with himself, banging his hand on the table

"Doctor, its 1890!" Rose said in bewilderment

"Yes, I know, but there are also three nano-zombies out there roaming the corridors, human's controlled by tiny robots in their brains, get a sense of perspective, Rose." The Doctor said finally getting his breath back

His eyes suddenly lit up with an idea.

"I've got an idea. Louis, where does this train stop?" The Doctor asked him

"The final station is in Paris, it can't go any further than that." Louis explained

"If this train's on autopilot. That means the train won't stop. It will crash right into the final station, along with all the nano-zombies. That'll wipe them all out!" The Doctor said thinking it all through

"But what are we going to do? Jump from the train?" Louis asked The Doctor who was now pacing the floor

"No, I have a vehicle on here that can get us out of here in seconds, it's just up the corridor parked in Cabin 23" the Doctor said

"Well, let's go!" Louis said "the nano-zombies, if that's what you're calling them, haven't passed here yet, something's distracted them."

"Where are the films?" The Doctor asked him now with an expression of adamance

"Never mind the films, out lives are at stake." Louis replied going to the door "now let's get out of here!"

"No!" The Doctor suddenly stood in front of him blocking his path, his expression changing to fury "we came here to make sure the films are safe! Tell us where they are!"

Louis Le Prince gave in. He didn't like people getting angry at him like that. "Okay, they are in the luggage compartment at the back of the train. But you'll have to look through them. Why are they so important to you?"

The Doctor unbolted the door, ignoring his last statement. The Doctor could barely see down the corridor, but he could see that the two nano-zombies had tripped over the one that The Doctor had charged into, so were also on the ground. They didn't have the intelligence to step over it.

The Doctor quickly dashed up the corridor, from Cabin 13 up towards Cabin 23, with Rose and Louis Le Prince carrying his white top hat following him. On each side of them, the nano-zombies were still banging against the glass, without emotion.

"There's my vehicle there" The Doctor pointed it out to Louis as they passed it in Cabin 23

"It looks like a box?" Louis said sarcastically "How's that going to get us out?"

"It's more powerful than you think" The Doctor replied

A few minutes later, as they neared Cabin 30, they suddenly saw another nano-zombie heading their way. It had a thin black moustache and a black suit, white shirt and black tie, its eyes completely emotionless, its skin a pale grey like a corpse.

"Stand back!" The Doctor yelled to Rose and Louis as it came their way.

It gave a loud groan as it shuffled towards the Doctor, its hands out, trying to grab for him despite being several feet away. The Doctor was out of ideas. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket and was just about to point it to the nano-zombie.

Suddenly there was a shot from behind them. The nano-zombie fell to the ground with a thud, blood pouring out its gaping gunshot wound to the head. Standing behind them was a thin girl with brown hair in a long white dress, holding a revolver.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked her walking towards her

"Joan" the girl uttered in a French accent "Joan DuMont"


	6. Chapter 6 Joan DuMont

**Chapter 6 - Joan DuMont**

The scream woke Joan DuMont from her light sleep.

"Frank, what was that!?" she yelled in surprise jumping up from her seat where she had fell into a slumber

"I don't know Joan. Someone probably slipped." a man replied in a French accent

The man had thin brown hair and blue eyes. He was attired with a white suit and tie. He also wore a white top hat.

"I'm not letting anyone spoil the last dying hours of our honeymoon, not even a disembodied scream. It's bad enough having to leave Dijon." Frank mumbled to himself

"Don't be so down, Frank. We can always go somewhere else in a week or two" Joan said

Frank gave a wide smile, ran up to her and gave her a long kiss on her lips.

"Oh Joan, that's why I love you!" Frank said with a chuckle "impracticality never bothers you! Why not go somewhere else indeed, splendid idea! Let's go up to the north!"

A dark haired man suddenly came into their cabin. He was wearing a black waistcoat and bow tie and had rounded spectacles which glazed the cold eyes.

"Hello. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" the waiter asked monotonously

"No, certainly not." Frank laughed it off "I wouldn't care if you had"

"Tea?" the waiter asked

"Yes, I'm parched!" Frank replied

"No, not for me" Joan said "I'll get some wine later"

"Are you sure not?" the waiter said flinching as if what she just said was taboo "you'll regret it later"

"I don't think I'll regret refusing a cup of tea" Joan looked at him with a stare

As soon as the waiter had poured the cup of tea, Frank had grabbed the tea and drunk it as fast as he could. The waiter began to walk out.

"Strange texture" Frank muttered to the waiter

"You're not the first to notice that" the waiter replied walking out of the cabin, shutting the door

"I don't feel… well…" Frank suddenly said throwing the cup down a few seconds later

"What's wrong?" Joan asked, with a look of worry on her face

There was no reply. The next sound she could hear was of a loud groan. Her husband had lost all emotion. He started to walk towards her, the hands spread out, ready to strike.

Joan knew something was wrong. She squeezed past him quickly, out the door of the cabin and slammed it tightly shut. She ran up to the waiter, who had served the cabin next door to them and was walking to the next one.

"What have you done to him, you bastard!" she yelled at him pinning him up to the wall of the corridor

"You have the wrong end of the stick, my dear. I'm a pawn as much as you." the waiter replied coldly adjusting his spectacles "the best thing to do, would be to arm yourself"

"Arm myself from what! Arm myself from an ill husband!" she yelled in fury letting go of him

"You won't see your husband again I'm afraid, don't take it personally." the waiter replied "want to help, then kill as many of them as you can."

He reached into his pocket and handed her a revolver. She grabbed it from him, stunned.

"Be back in around ten minutes, my dear. I have an escape plan." the waiter explained coldly "see you in cabin 40. Oh, and one other thing. If you meet someone called the Doctor, bring him to me. I have a lot of explaining to do."

Joan could see the people who he had just served tea to in the cabin next to where she had been. All three people in the cabin were against the glass of the door, slapping at it, trying to get to her. They had been turned into monsters as well. She cocked the hammer of the revolver and shot some rounds through the glass. She didn't even know she could fire a weapon like that. Going back to her cabin, she could see her husband looking at her with absolutely no emotion. How could she blow the man she loves body to pieces?

"Joan DuMont, where did you get that revolver?" The Doctor asked her studying her and her revolver like a mark on the table

"I… I… I was given it" she replied putting it in the pocket of her dress "And who may you be?"

"I'm The Doctor" the Doctor gave her a forced smile "this is Rose and this fine gentleman is Mr. Louis Le Prince"

They both greeted her quietly.

"Yes, I saw _him_ getting on the train, but I have never seen you two before" she gave them an icy stare "You say you're the Doctor, well I met someone who knows your name, only a matter of minutes ago."

The Doctor's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Somebody here knows who I am?" The Doctor questioned

"Well I think so. He's turned everybody on this train into… monsters, including my husband. I had to shoot my husband because he was just dead inside. I only married him a week ago and he's dead!" she explained with tears running down her face "if you really want to meet him, he's in cabin 40."

"So the person who has caused all this is still on this train!" The Doctor looked at her with a degree of uncertainty

"He calls himself a _pawn_" she said not believing a word the murderer had said

"Only ten cabins away" The Doctor muttered to himself "no time to waste"

The Doctor ran nearer and nearer towards cabin 40. As they were near cabin 35 he could hear the sound of loads of handles turning at once.

"What's going on Doctor?" Rose asked, sweating with fear

"I don't know" The Doctor looked around him

Suddenly all of the cabin doors surrounding them opened and they were surrounded by ten groaning emotionless nano-zombies, many more of them shuffling behind them.

"They've been upgraded!" The Doctor said to himself

"Shoot them, Joan!" he yelled

Joan pulled out her revolver and tried to shoot. But she opened the cylinder of the revolver. There were no bullets.

"Um, I seem to have run out" Joan replied looking calm, her insides full of fear. She dropped the weapon to the floor with a thud, the nano-zombies getting closer by the second


	7. Chapter 7 A Waiters Plan

**Chapter 7 - A Waiters Plan**

All four of them had never felt so trapped and afraid. Even the Doctor, had never felt so trapped.

"Do something Doctor!" Rose yelled standing against the wall

"I can't do anything!" The Doctor said trying to think up a plan

"I'm going to be turned into a monster!" Louis spoke to himself shaking his head in disbelief

As a last resort, The Doctor pulled out his gleaming sonic screwdriver, pressed a button which lit up brightly blue and made a buzzing noise

"How is that going to help?" Rose shouted over the groans of the nano-zombies whose hands were nearly at them

Suddenly as he swiped the sonic screwdriver past one of the nano-zombies, it collapsed backwards to the floor with a thud.

"What?" The Doctor's mouth smiled with a smile of twisted delight

He tried it on the other nano-zombies and one by one they all collapsed into a pile of corpses.

"What is that thing?" Joan DuMont asked him as nano-zombies collapsed around them

"It's the sonic waves, its disabling the nanotechnology!" The Doctor explained walking around with the sonic screwdriver outdrawn as they fell to the floor

"What does that mean?" Louis asked puzzled

"It means… well… it's a sonic… I'll explain later" The Doctor replied rolling his eyes and walking towards Cabin 40

The Doctor took a final breath as he stood outside Cabin 40, only feet away from the door which was opened. Rose, Louis and Joan quietly followed him, each one of them full of different emotions. The Doctor turned into the room, sitting inside was a man wearing a black waistcoat, white shirt and black bow tie. His spectacles were lying on the table, one of the lenses cracked.

"You're the Doctor, aren't you" the man said, his cold eyes staring through the Doctor

"Do I know you?" The Doctor asked angrily

"No, we've never met, but I have been told about you, Doctor" the man gave a wry smile "I think I have a lot of explaining to do"

"Why did you do this?" The Doctor asked him in a fit of rage "Why kill all these passengers? Is it to erase the film in the fire of the train crash? Do you really want to change history that much!?"

"I'm as much a pawn as you Doctor; I know nothing of the reasons of why or how. If you be patient, I'll explain everything. But first shut the door, it's causing a draught"

"You better explain everything" Louis said standing behind the Doctor "If I wasn't such a forgiving man, I would challenge you myself"

"I am a waiter for this train, Doctor. That much is true. Okay, last night, in the hotel I was staying in, in Dijon. I was awoken from my sleep by a man with a gun; he put his hand over my mouth to silence my screams. He threatened me to death if I didn't find a way to spread a vial of strange liquid to every person on this train and install a device in the front of the train. He wants this train to crash and burn. He told me to steal a suitcase from a Mr. L Prince and put it into the front of the train, so it can't be recovered from the wreckage by anyone."

"That's the case with the films in it!" Louis shouted out loud

"I haven't got that far yet. I only just got the suitcase from the luggage storage at the back of the train."

"Where is it?" The Doctor asked him

"Above me, why does that interest you?" the waiter asked with a strange look

The Doctor grabbed the suitcase from above him. He put it on the table and opened it. Inside the case were three films and an old fashioned looking camera.

"Do you have any idea who this person is?" The Doctor asked him studying the three films

"No idea, Doctor. He calls himself _'The Sire Force'_ and certainly knows a lot about you." the waiter explained

"Well I certainly know nothing about him. But I have to find out everything fast. But tell me this, why would he tell you who I am?"

"Doctor, you are my escape plan. You are apparently the only way off this train."

"What about jumping off?" Louis asked him, his eyes screwing up with suspicion

"It's going too fast. I'd probably break my neck with the impact" the waiter said "I hope you've found a way to weaken those monsters"

"Yes, I've found a way." The Doctor said slightly panicking "But I don't think it'll last long. If they have enough artificial intelligence to turn from mindless to finding a way to open the doors, I'm pretty sure they'll find a way to prevent the nanotechnology being disabled."

"Well let's get out of here!" the waiter said with a wry smile

"You're not going anywhere!" The Doctor suddenly yelled at him "You can find your own way to escape! You caused this; you can damn well fix it!"

"But it's not my fault, I was made to do it, I'm a pawn! Look at it like a chess game, Doctor. You're my only hope!"

"You're not stepping one foot inside my TARDIS! And that's final!" The Doctor said grabbing the suitcase and turning his back on him

"I have no other choice!" he shouted falling to the floor with tears, punching the ground. "Help me! Please, I beg you!"

The Doctor ignored his pleas and walked out of the door and back into the corridor where the dead nano-zombies lay lifeless. Rose, Louis and Joan followed him as the waiter tried to get attention.

"Please Doctor, I'll give you any amount of money!" he shouted running in front of him trying to persuade him and block him from going on

"You obviously don't know me" The Doctor muttered "Me and money don't mix"

"You're going to kill me! You'll be the death of me!" he replied falling behind

Suddenly the waiter let out an almighty scream. The Doctor looked behind him and saw the waiter was being attacked by six nano-zombies who had popped out of nowhere from the two rooms opposite each other. They were obviously gaining in intelligence so much that they were starting to think up attack tactics.

"Noo!" The Doctor shouted seeing it over his shoulder, dropping the film case and jumping towards the waiter. Rose held him back.

"Doctor, think!" Rose yelled trying to pin him against the wall "you don't want to be turned into one of them!"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pressed the button. It lit up blue and gave a buzz. It had no effect.

The Doctor cursed and shoved it back into his brown coat pocket. The sweat was beginning to pour off his face.

The waiter smiled at the Doctor as he punched one of the nano-zombies. Pulling out his revolver, he shot at one of them. The nano-zombie fell to the floor with a groan, blood spurting out of its head. He tried to shoot another one but the gun was out of bullets. He pulled out a packet of bullets from his trouser pocket but he dropped them in the struggle, kicking them towards the Doctor.

Joan picked up the packet of bullets, and frantically put them into her revolver. She had never loaded a gun before.

"Doctor, I have a plan! run! Escape!" the waiter yelled frantically wrestling with a nano-zombie

"No, you can make it!" The Doctor shouted

"What's the point, you won't let me escape!" the waiter said laughing manically

"I will! I will!" The Doctor said "You can do it!"

He pulled out a grenade from his pocket. Joan had loaded the revolver, tried to shoot at one of them but missed.

"I have one last weapon! You have to get out of here!" the waiter shouted over the groans of the remaining nano-zombies.

"You can't blow yourself up!" The Doctor barked

"They're grip is too strong! It's the only hope" the waiter said covered in sweat "Plus, five in one go's not bad!" he laughed insanely

He pulled the pin of the grenade with a chuckle. One of the nano-zombies bit hardly into his face.

The Doctor turned and ran down the corridor, Rose, Louis and Joan following suit. Three seconds later there was an explosion and they ducked as shrapnel and blood threw itself overhead.

A few seconds later the Doctor stood up. The others slowly but surely got up.

"I'm so sorry" The Doctor mumbled to himself

He stood silently for a few seconds in shock before gaining reality.

"Give me that!" The Doctor said pointing to the revolver

Joan handed him the revolver.

There was complete silence as they swiftly walked down the corridor towards the TARDIS, which was now only a few rooms away. They were on the look out for any more nano-zombies. Before each room, The Doctor stopped just outside the room and aimed the weapon into the room.

A few rooms before Cabin 23 Louis broke the silence.

"It's not your fault Doctor" he said calmly to the Doctor

"I was too harsh on him" The Doctor mumbled "like he said, he was only a pawn"

"And like a pawn he was crushed. This is far beyond me, but I know that you're close" Louis muttered

One excruciating minute later they were outside the door to Cabin 23 where the TARDIS was standing tall. The Doctor regained his breath and walked into the room. He took the key out of his pocket and pushed the door as he tried to open it. The door was unlocked.

"Rose, did I lock this door? The Doctor said with panic in his voice

Rose thought back. She had been so taken into the adventure that simple details like that had slipped from her mind.

"I don't think you did" Rose muttered "does that matter?"

"Well it's still here, that's the main thing" the Doctor spoke out loud stepping in "How can I have been so careless!"

Louis and Joan were amazed by the coral-like interior of the TARDIS, the loud hum that droned out from somewhere and the pungent organic smell. The Doctor put the case down and shut the door tightly behind them.

"It's bigger on the inside than the outside!" Louis and Joan both yelled out at the same time

"You're the first ones to notice that" The Doctor remarked sarcastically

"Doctor!" Rose said unapprovingly.

"What is this place?" Louis asked strolling around the place, studying every little item on the console, every curve on the wall and the high ceiling

"This is my ship, the TARDIS; it can travel anywhere in space and time. Do you like it?" The Doctor asked him smiling boldly

"I love it, it's so alien… yet homely" Louis muttered with a smile feeling the texture of the console

"We can't hang around here, we must dash" The Doctor said with energy

The Doctor tinkered with a few buttons on the console and pulled a few levers. A whooping sound suddenly droned out as the ground shook. A few seconds later it had came to a console.

"Have we escaped?" Joan asked with a smile

"See for yourself" The Doctor nodded his head

Joan opened the door and stepped outside. The Doctor, Rose and Louis followed.

They were in a large train station with a glass roof that rose to a point. In front of them were two railway lines. The train station was full of well dressed French people who were calmly strolling about the station, waiting for their loved ones, who would never arrive.

"You did it!" Joan said in amazement

"How were we not spotted?" Louis asked his eyes lighting up

"You can only spot it if you have the will to spot it" The Doctor muttered

The Doctor locked the door tightly shut with a turn of the key.

"Now for the tricky part" The Doctor said with a look of annoyance on his face "we have to convince everyone in this station to evacuate it"


	8. Chapter 8 Evacuation

**Chapter 8 - Evacuation**

"You're a lunatic" the station manager said brushing The Doctor off from the ticket desk "look this station is going to fill up in twenty minutes with passengers from Dijon; I have to make sure everything runs smoothly okay"

"This place has to be evacuated!" The Doctor shouted in a panic

"I heard you the first time!" the station manager said rolling his eyes "You won't even tell me why"

"You wouldn't believe me!" The Doctor replied

"I don't believe you anyway, now go away!"

The Doctor ran away from the desk and over to Rose who was walking away from a group of the passengers.

"It's not working, Doctor" Rose said "they're all looking at me like I just escaped from an asylum"

"How are Joan and Louis doing?" The Doctor asked

"I don't think they've convinced everyone either" Rose said nodding her head

The Doctor ran over to the TARDIS, unlocked it and walked inside. Rose shrugged her shoulders and ran over to Louis and Joan.

"You have to leave this station" Louis said to a female passenger in a brown dress "I can't say why, but just trust me"

"He's right" Joan said nodding

"Nonsense, I'm waiting for my sister" the passenger said annoyed "now leave me alone before I call over the station manager" she said before walking away from them

"No luck?" Rose asked standing beside them

The Doctor suddenly ran out of the TARDIS carrying a briefcase and locked it behind him. He ran over to the ticket desk swiftly.

"What's he doing?" Joan asked

"I don't know" Rose replied confused

The Doctor slammed the case onto the ticket desk, the loud noise making the station manager jump.

"Okay, how much do you want?" The Doctor asked

"Are you being serious?" the station manager uttered

"Completely serious" The Doctor said opening the case. Inside were hundreds of neatly arranged French Franc notes "There are a million Francs in this case. Evacuate the station" The Doctor said pushing the case towards him "Don't say a word!"

"I can't, a train's about to arrive in fifteen minutes" the station manager said studying the money in front of him

"You're so blind! The train you're speaking of is going to smash into this station causing an explosion!" The Doctor yelled "take the money and evacuate the place"

The station manager's face looked a pale white as he shut the case.

"An explosion" the station manager thought over what he had just heard

He stepped out from behind the desk and walked over to the passengers, case in hand.

"Everyone!" the station manager yelled as all the people in the station turned their head towards them "No need to be alarmed. There has been a bomb threat. Please evacuate the station quietly."

There were mumbles of disagreement and shouts of "Why?" and "What's going on?" as he walked closer to the passengers.

"Please evacuate!" the station manager said "I repeat, there is no need for concern"

Slowly the passengers headed towards the exit gossiping to each other in confusion. A minute later and the station was completely empty, only Rose, Louis and Joan standing near The Doctor and the station manager.

"Where did you get all this money? Why are you giving it to me…" the station manager paused for a second tripping over his words "…just to tell people to get out of a station?"

"You have to save yourself, we'll be fine" The Doctor said ignoring his question "I'm in control now"

The station manager walked over towards the exit.

"Lock all doors!" The Doctor shouted over to him

"Do you want the key!?" the station manager yelled back

"No, we've got our own escape plan!" The Doctor yelled

He went outside and pulled the heavy metal doors shut, locking it behind him.

"How did you convince him?" Rose asked curiously

"See that case, it contained one million Francs" The Doctor replied

"What are you doing carrying around one million Francs with you?" Louis asked him with a slight smile

"I won it on a horse racing bet" The Doctor replied "Now we have to get out of here before this place turns into a fireball"

"Wait a minute Doctor" Joan stopped him "What if all the monsters don't die in the explosion?"

"I'm pretty sure they'll all be burnt" The Doctor replied "we have to get out of here; we can discuss it in the TARDIS"

"I'm not taking that chance Doctor" Joan replied "I want to make sure every last one of them is dead"

The Doctor looked at her as she began to load the revolver.

"The TARDIS has a force field I can activate" The Doctor said grudgingly "You can check the wreckage after the explosion"

The Doctor jogged towards the TARDIS, his brown pinstripe coat flailing behind him. Rose, Louis and Joan followed him.

He tinkered with a few buttons on the console. He then turned on the TARDIS monitor.

"It's on" The Doctor said with a nod

Suddenly, they could see it approaching on the monitor. A black nineteenth century train travelling at an almighty speed towards the station, wisps of smoke bursting from its chimney.

"I don't agree with this, Joan" The Doctor mumbled to himself watching the approaching train carefully on the monitor "it's too dangerous"

"Doctor, I have a duty for my country" Joan said proudly but sadly "I have nothing left now that my husband is gone."

The train suddenly smashed into the station, instantly disintegrating the stone of the platform. There was a huge explosion and a fireball ripped through the station, shrapnel thrown all over the station. They waited a few minutes for the fires to die down.

Joan walked out of the TARDIS.

"Don't come back for me, Doctor." she said to him coldly

She shut the door of the TARDIS and with her revolver out, ran over to the wreckage of the train. They watched as he she stood for a few seconds beside the wreckage, gun aimed as she analysed each part of the wreckage closely. A few minutes later and she had found nothing.

"She's fine. I think we better go, our work is done here" The Doctor muttered walking over a bit to another part of the console

"You're just going to leave her?" Rose asked

"She feels she has a duty, Rose. I can't do anything to persuade her otherwise" The Doctor told her

Rose shrugged her shoulders at his comment.

"Now, we'll have to take you home, Mr. Le Prince" The Doctor said

"You know where I live?" Louis asked confused

"Well I know it's Leeds" The Doctor gave a chuckle "the TARDIS will probably know where it is"

The TARDIS materialised in the lounge of a small house in the outskirts of Leeds. The Doctor passed him over the large briefcase with the three films and the camera.

"Keep the films well hidden in your house" The Doctor said "but keep it somewhere your family knows"

"I shall, Doctor. You did all that to make sure my invention was kept safe" Louis said with a smile of victory "Thanks for everything. I shall see you later, perhaps?"

"Goodbye Louis" The Doctor said with a wave

He stepped out of the TARDIS and into his living room which was the exact same as he had left it to go on holiday. He was back to normality.

"Strange" The Doctor muttered to himself

"What?" Rose asked

"It's probably nothing." The Doctor said "But in the history book I read that he went missing."

"He went missing?" Rose repeated to herself

"Yes. According to the book the last time he was seen was on the train" The Doctor said slightly puzzled

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There was a bomb on the train. I was first off so I luckily managed to survive. I checked the wreckage for survivors after the explosion but there were none." Joan explained carefully lying

"She's right." the station manager nodded

"Okay, if that's the case" the policeman said "why was the entire station evacuated?"

"I had heard rumours of a plot" the station manager explained "it was a precaution"

The policeman suddenly let out a chuckle.

"You're both liars, both of you" the policeman said

"What?" Joan suddenly asked panicking

"We found a survivor. He's locked up in a cell downstairs." the policeman explained to her "It took ten of us just to grab him and pin him down. Something was seriously wrong with him, if you can call him a human. There was no emotion behind the eyes, absolutely none. We've got someone coming in who thinks he knows what's wrong though. Someone from some organisation in Britain. Called Torchwood I think. I'll just be glad to get this case out of our hand. It's got too strange for my liking. Hopefully they'll cover it up, just leave it with a vague statement like they all went missing. That would do me."

"You don't believe our stories?" Joan asked

"Definitely not, you know something we don't" the policeman said "but to be frank, we don't care."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think you've changed history?" Rose asked him curiously

"There's a chance. But that's such a vague term to use. As long as the films survive so that Thomas Edison is influenced by him. Everything should be back to what it should be." The Doctor said "Anyway we better get back to 3111 anyway. We better check everything's back to normal"

The Doctor calmly walked over to the console. Suddenly the door flew open and Louis Le Prince stumbled back into the TARDIS with the case.

"Something wrong?" The Doctor questioned him

"Doctor, after seeing so much, I can't just walk away from you like this." Louis said "You have shown me how much adventure is out there. You have shown me the impossible. You have shown me my destiny. Please let me join you."

"Well" The Doctor said scratching his chin "I'm not really supposed to take important historical figures of significance travelling with me"

"Doctor, just let him come with us" Rose tried to persuade him

"But I suppose one trip wouldn't do any harm"

Louis Le Prince suddenly let out a massive smile and ran over to hug him.

"Thank you Doctor" he said enthusiastically

"Don't get too excited, it's only one trip." The Doctor said "Just one trip"


	9. Chapter 9 Lost and Gained

**Chapter 9 - Lost and Gained**

"Can this machine really go anywhere in space and time?" Louis questioned still excitedly studying the console room

"Absolutely, where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked

"The future most definitely" Louis said

"We were thinking of popping to the future." The Doctor said "Want to see how important your invention is?"

"That would be wonderful" Louis said his eyes lighting up with joy

"You better leave that case before we go" The Doctor reminded him

"I'd like to take one of my films with me" Louis said "so I can remember my invention while I'm on my trip"

"Okay, pick one and we'll get going" The Doctor replied

Louis opened the case and looked at the three films. He pondered for a few seconds.

"I'll take this one" Louis said picking a film up and placing it on the console "it's a film I took of a wolf in my back garden. I called it _'Bad Wolf'_"

Rose eyes opened wide with curiosity at the remark.

Louis went out of the TARDIS with the case and hid it. A few seconds later he came back holding a think black cane with a crook at the top.

"Can I take my cane with me?" Louis asked "I forgot to bring it with me when I was in Dijon. I felt lost without it."

"Sure. Let's go" The Doctor replied with energy

The Doctor fiddled with the console for a few minutes, and the ground shook beneath with them. To Louis this was still strange, but to The Doctor and Rose this was second nature.

"Step outside" The Doctor said with a slight smile

Louis Le Prince frantically ran to the TARDIS door, cane and hat in hand and pulled it open. He ran outside and after a few steps could not believe his eyes. All around him were suited businessmen. It was a large open train station, with a huge plastic tube connecting it to other stations miles away. Far far away, was a huge city, where a huge wheel stood over a river. Around him were what looked like his inventions connected to poles, but much smaller.

"Where are we?" Louis asked him curiously as The Doctor and Rose caught up with him

"London, 3111" The Doctor explained to him "We're in the Powell Sector train station"

"Are those things based on my invention?" Louis asked pointing to one of them in wonder

"Yes. Do you see now why it was so important I got the films to safety?" The Doctor asked rhetorically

"When do they put them on?" Louis asked

"They're on constantly, twenty four hours a day" The Doctor said "you don't even need to record it on film now, and also it's in colour."

"Colour? This is amazing." Louis replied still smiling

"In the future, they use film to record stories." The Doctor asked him "Do you want to watch a film? I have a special cinema room in the TARDIS where you can watch one. It's a shame you pre-20th Century people miss out on that."

They all went back into the TARDIS and along the corridor connected to the console room. The Doctor stopped them outside a small room not far along.

"If you go into this room" The Doctor pointed to the door "you'll find hundreds of films I've collected through the years."

Louis handed The Doctor his hat and cane, and Louis went for the door.

"We'll be in the cinema room; it's just here, okay. Don't get lost." The Doctor said

The Doctor and Rose sauntered into the cinema room directly across the corridor. The cinema room was a large dark room with a few soft comfortable looking chairs scattered around the room. A large screen was on one of the walls

"Doctor, you've never showed me this room" Rose commented as they sat down

"You're right, I've not" The Doctor said "I've showed you most of the TARDIS though"

A few minutes later Louis stumbled into the cinema room, holding a DVD.

"This one looks good. _'Gigli'._" Louis said reading the title out "Looks like a good story we could watch."

The Doctor frowned at him.

"I'll pick." The Doctor said snatching the DVD from him and walking back into the film room.

"I've never asked who you both are" Louis said taking a seat smiling at Rose

"Who are we? He's a time lord named The Doctor and I'm from London, 2005. My name is Rose"

"Lovely name" Louis commented "So you're human then. He's a… time lord did you say? What are they?"

"Well, eh…" Rose thought for a second "they're aliens who can travel in time. He's the last one. The rest of them died in some sort of war."

"Oh" Louis said "I still can't believe my eyes; this is such an amazing place." Louis said changing the subject

"I find this place claustrophobic." Rose said

"Really? I think I could live in this... TARDIS." Louis said "It's such a mysterious place"

The Doctor stepped back into room holding a DVD.

"You'll enjoy this. It's a Raxacoricofallapatorian independent film from 2005 about the Slitheen invasion of London." The Doctor explained placing the DVD in a small box-like object beside his chair

Rose couldn't help laughing at how inaccurate the film was. It had Raxacoricofallapatorians dressed up as humans and painted a picture that the humans were the evil ones and the Slitheen were the heroes. The location also looked absolutely nothing like Londom.

Around an hour into the film Rose's mobile phone started ringing. She pulled it out of the pocket.

"It's Mickey" Rose said reading the screen of her phone

The Doctor went to pause the film.

"No, keep watching" Rose said waving her hand and getting up from her seat and walking out of the room.

"What is that device?" Louis asked

"Another important invention" The Doctor explained "the telephone"

They continued watching the film.

"She's been gone a while" Louis said ten minutes later

"Oh they two always talk for ages" The Doctor said sarcastically "she'll be back any minute"

Fifteen minutes later, and she still hadn't returned.

"I'm slightly worried" The Doctor said pausing the film "I better go and check on Rose"

The Doctor walked out of the cinema room, into the corridor and into the console room, Louis tailing behind him. The Doctor walked into the console room. Rose was nowhere to be seen.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted over the drone of the TARDIS at the top of his voice, which echoed all over the room. "Where are you?"

Just then, he noticed her mobile phone lying face up on the floor. He bent down and picked it up.

"Where is she?" Louis asked him looking around the room for her

The Doctor looked at him and said sternly "She's gone"

Suddenly the TARDIS began to shake.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
